Madness and Manipulator
by Alyce DreamEater
Summary: Matthew Yi used to be the happiest guy in the world. After his breakup, he took a turn for the worst. Only one thing stayed the same. He can figure people out just by talking to them. How they act, how they think etc. But instead of making friends with this, he uses it to break people. Now he and Alicia( ) have fallen from the sky into the Naruto world, WHAT?( )OCxGaara, ( )OCxOC.
1. The Back Story (REASON)

**A/N: DreamEater: Hey! It's DreamEater! I'm writing this for my friend since he's been going through some stuff right now so please don't hate! This is a real description of what he feels like and I'm going to integrate it into some kind of story. I'll be asking for his point of view and it might take a while to update this and some of my other stories so please bear with me!**

**I'm still deciding if it should be rated T or M for what he thinks about! This is the first time I'm doing a story from another person's point of view, from a real life person I've never been or created. So please, enjoy. BTW, he sent this to me himself, I just did spell checking. Let me know what you think and review!**

**Matthew: Alici-*ahem* I mean DreamEater does not own Naruto!**

**DreamEater: If I did I would have never finished it due to idea overload!**

* * *

**Matthew Yi used to be the happiest guy in the world. After his breakup with Priscilla, he took a turn for the worst. Only one thing stayed the same. He can figure people out just by talking to them. How they act, how they think etc. But instead of making friends with this, he uses it to break people. Now he and his one friend Alicia (soon to change her name to Alyce) have fallen from the sky into the Naruto world and get stuck in the strangest situation they have ever met. And with the people they know, that's saying something! Wait...WHAT?!**

* * *

**Name: Matthew Hansel Yi**

**Age: 17**

**Birth: June 17, 1995**

**Gender: Male**

**Hight: unknown**

**Weight: unknown**

**Race: Full Korean**

* * *

My name is Matthew Yi. I was born and raised in the city of La Mirada. Nothing much to say there it's too boring and not to the point. I've had many girlfriends, but only one that lasted the longest. Her name was Priscilla. I know now, that she was a total bitch. So there, that's one scar I have.

In my younger days as a sophomore, I had the personality of a "panda". I was carefree, I had no worries and most of all happy. I was so happy, I was happy to be happy. I loved that part of me, I never wanted to change. I was more social than anyone you would know. I would talk to anyone and everyone. I always had the mentality that everyone deserves a chance to be known, to have a friend, and to always have a second chance.

So basically I was an ignorant prince, in an ivory tower, and ignored the wars around me.

That was the main problem. I always gave chances to people who would stab me in the back the next second.

I talked with everyone. No matter who, no matter their reputation, looks, or gender. No matter their personality. A better description for that was, I was a copy machine. I learned what I was unconsciously doing. I was copying their personality. I became each person I talked to for a second. It worked so well. I was able to talk to anyone I can see and have the best conversations with them. All I had to do was find the right subject, change my speech pattern and a few other things then easy enough, they did the talking for me and I just listened. At that point I realized it, and was completely fine with it.

I thought, as long as people are happy I'm okay with changing. And that if I keep it up the rest of my life, no one will ever know...

...after the break up everything changed

* * *

My own mentality is split into two parts. One that is the **emotions** and **heart**, and the other which is the **intelligence** and **logic**.

I had these two in my mind for awhile. The best way I imagine them is like a conscience on my shoulders. Both are good, and together they make the best decisions. Logic gives the most logical, effective and efficient way out. While emotions is the best when handling people and giving advice with peoples problems.

So you could say they're the light in my own soul or heart. They do good, and have a set moral compass. The problem is when things started to come up in my life. For me, darkness didn't spawn out of fun or laughter. It spawned out of necessity. I strived for intelligence, I strived to expand my mind a lot more. I wanted to be smart, intelligent, basically a puppet master in situations. But in a sad truth, it was also spawned in order to protect. I hated people who took advantage of others. It tore me up to see that so much, I needed to take revenge. I used my own intelligence to take revenge on any bastard who would do such a thing to another human.

And slowly it got better and better. I could see how to break people, how to have them break trusts. To have them cry at my feet. But at a cost, I created what you know as the "**Manipulator**," the _**darkness**_ within my**logic**. The reason for that, is once I had no reason to take revenge for people, I lost a lot of what I loved. I grew into despair and took less of a moral stand against people, so I had nothing else to use it for.

It knows the way to take advantage of everyone. It knows how easy it is to toy with minds. It's oh-so-simple, I would tell you but that would be no fun for me. To control the human mind, is just another riddle or puzzle in my own mind. Easy to crack and what's better is, it has unlimited hints.

This sound like a great idea in the beginning, but it consumed part of me.

Simply put, it hasn't worked with **emotions** ever since the break up. It doesn't care about my own feelings, or feelings of others. In it's mind, feelings are just a waste of the human mind, and that we're all better off without them. So because of that it has no limit, it has no mercy, or remorse. And whenever I snap out of that, I regret everything I've done.

The **Manipulator** sees all, and learns all...

In it's former self, it was used as a way to mend broken hearts. To give people happiness.

...now all it does is grow, and consume more and more of me.

* * *

**A/N: DreamEater: I Know it's not long but right now I'm just putting it in his point of view. How he feels in real life. I'm going to have to ask him how he wants to integrate into the Naruto plot but otherwise he is writing his character. I will change points of view from time to time.**

**Matthew: Please read and review before Alicia gets mad.**

**DreamEater: Hey! This is story time! They're not supposed to know my name during the story!**

**Matthew: Yeah, yeah, JUST R&R!**


	2. PSYCHEDELIC!

******A/N:********DreamEater: Hey! It's DreamEater! I finally have a second chapter for something! My co-author helped me with this even though I'm the main plotter. So, here's our story!**

******Matt: Do not take any of her comments to heart because she just can't help herself, she means no offence. Sadly.**

******DreamEater: On another note! Sasuke! Please do the disclaimer!**

******Sasuke: DreamEater does not own Naruto. If she did it would be canceled due to neglect...**

******DreamEater: HEY!**

******Matt: On with the story!**

* * *

Alicia's P.O.V

"I'm FUUUUCKING BORED! Ooooh! We should make that into a song!" I said-lying on the floor-to my friend Matt. We were currently at school sitting in front of the side door to the theater, at exactly 4:02 p.m. Two minutes after my mom had called me up saying to "Get my Fucking ass home." But because of my laziness, I decided to delay that fucking HOUR TRIP home. So I'm holding Matt's binder, lying on the floor.

"Yeah, okay Alicia. You do that." He replied while strumming his guitar. Before you ask, no we are not in a band. I just like choir and he just wants to learn to play the guitar. Oh! I almost forgot (sadly I didn't) to describe us! Since you people are -sadly- not psychic and cannot already know what we look like... dammit!

I am 16, 5 feet 4 inches. I have a small stature (for the ladies out there! I'm a B cup! B34 to be exact!). My hair is short and stops two inches above my shoulder. It is brunette with a slight blondish/reddish sheen in the sunlight. It's also naturally wavy. Hmph -_-. My eyes are a light brown/green hazel. My cheeks are sprinkled with freckles that connect along my nose. Oh yeah, I'm white. As in I-don't-tan-but-burn-in-the sun white. And when I'm in the sun, I collect more freckles Grrrrr! My lips are a darkish magenta. And last but not least, on the right side of my chin is a small beauty mark. (yes it's a beauty mark no matter what people say!). Sadly, most of my guy friends are taller than me! *tear*...what?.. My friend Matt? Oh, he's korean, enough said...

...NO! I'M NOT RACIST! I just don't know...how to... describe guys.. in general... (0/0) *two tears*

Oh, shit! I better start leaving before my mom has a hissy fit! Matthew can describe himself when it's his turn! Right now it's...4:37 p.m...

I wasted a lot of time on you people. Just kidding!

I grab my stuff, still holding Matt's binder, and walk out the School's front door.

"Where are you going?," he asked getting up and following me. He had already put his guitar in it's case. I show him his binder smiling evilly and say,

"You are walking me home!" He scowled and said,

"God dammit" He follows me. We start talking about random topics, when he replies to something I said with,

"You're not very smart Alicia..."

"I'm gonna throw your binder in the street!," I yell.

"Then I'm not walking you home." he says walking back the other way. I smile, continue walking, and call back to him,

"I guess you'll never get your binder back!"

"Ugh!" he says, turns around and continues walking me home. I smile triumphantly, and continue walking, not waiting for him to catch up. We walk down Lambert (if you live in La Habra, California you might know the street!) until we get to the gas station 'am/pm'.

"Hey Matt! Do you have money?"

"Yeah..."

"How much?"

"Five dollars, why?" He said warily.

"Good! Lets go get soda! It's only a dollar something! Please!" I say grabbing his arm.

"Fine, but you have to give my binder back first." He tells me, I scoff.

"Ha! You actually think I'm gonna give it back BEFORE I get my beverage! You have to pay for the soda first!" I said as I grabbed a small cup and search the buttons for _Dr. Pepper_.

"No, give me my binder back first." He replied as I filled the cup with my precious _Dr. Pepper_. I finished filling the cup with soda and said,

"Fine! Take it! I kinda got my hands full here!" I was irritated because when I'm doing something I want to I don't want ANYONE to interrupt me. I grabbed a lid for my soda and put it on. Then I grabbed a straw, realized it was too small, threw it away and grabbed a new straw, then put the new straw in my cup of soda. We walked over to the counter, had a pointless conversation while waiting for the customer in front of us to finish, and paid for the soda and left.

As we walked out of 'am/pm'. I said

"Let's go to _Home Depot_, it has wifi!" The _Home Depot_ was just next to 'am/pm'. As we went inside and sat on the display chairs Matt says,

"Aren't they gonna kick us out" I give him a 'are-you-stupid-or-what?' look and reply with,

"They can't kick us out for walking in and sitting down. There's no reason to. Besides, I've come here to read fanfictions on my phone before and they didn't do anything" I grinned.

"Whatever." he sighed

We sat there for a while. Me reading fanfictions. Him looking around doing nothing. Oh! I forgot! I didn't tell you what we're wearing! Well Matthew can tell you himself. I'M wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and the words "lucky 13" with a light green knitted sweater over it. Black slim slacks with black sneakers and a Gir beanie hat, with ears sticking up. I had a men's size small green sweater tied around my waist. I was wearing my Gir backpack with ears. It was neon green. Don't get me wrong, I hate green with a passion. But I LOVE Gir from invader Zim! *Ahem* Anyways!

When I looked up I noticed something sparkly where the paint color samples were. I got up with my stuff and said to Matt,

"Look at that sparkly thing over there!" He looked and said,

"Over where?" I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the paint samples. When we got closer it looked so psychedelic.

"It looks so psychedelic!"

"What does?" I pointed at the general area of three paint samples. One was blue, one was yellow, and the last one was pink. The one above them was grey (foreshadowing).

"I don't see anything!" he exclamined. I was still holding his arm. I barely noticed that there were no staff members anywhere in sight. I reached out and touched the sparkly psychedelic ripples. Then suddenly...

...we were falling...

* * *

**A/N: DreamEater: I FINISHED! WHAT DO YOU THINK!**

**Matthew: Please read and review before becomes a crazy person.**

**DreamEater: Hey! I'm not crazy!**

**Matthew: Yeah, yeah, JUST R&R!**

**DreamEater: Tell me what you think! AND VOTE ON MY POLL FOR 'WONDERLAND? OR NARULAND?'**


	3. It's all HER Fault It ALWAYS is!

**A/N:DreamEater: Hey! Just waiting on ChaosPandemonium to finish typing up the rest of his point of view! Later I'll show them falling from the sky!**

**Matthew/ChaosPandemonium: Should you be telling them that?**

**DreamEater/Me: ...no...**

**Gaara: Whatever...DreamEater does not own Naruto...**

**DreamEater/Me: Read THE STORY! I LOVE YOU GAARA!**

**Gaara:*mysteriously disappears***

**Me: Aw. *tear* (TT-TT)**

* * *

Matt's POV

"I'M FUUUUCKING BORED!" sang Alicia '_So go do something about it' _I thought, "Ooooh! We should make that into a song!" She said. _God damn it she said "we"_, I sadly realized. "Yeah, okay Alicia. You do that." I replied.

My name is Matthew, I prefer Matt though. I had planned to walk home when I saw Alicia sitting down wearing the same green sweater like she always does. I thought it would be nice to spend sometime with her (I mean I had plenty of time to kill) so what the heck. So I sat down and started to talk with her, not bad at least our conversation was pretty fun plus I got to laugh today. I had no idea why she stayed here at school when her mother had obviously wanted her home. It's one of the things I can never understand about her.

Oh right, she wants me to give a description...crap... I am 17 turning 18 soon so yeah I'm almost 2 years older than her. I am 5 feet 11 inches and I am male for all of you who don't know yet. My hair is a pure dark black and curly comes with being Korean. I keep it from being too long, I don't let it get to long but I also hate having short hairt funny thing is I look nothing like a Korean. I have well tanned skin my eyes are not narrow at all and my nose is not really flat like alot of my Korean friends. So unfortunatly I'm never really seen as Korean, but I don't really care about it that much. My face is angular and soft around the edges. It's tanned like the rest of my body and clean of marks. My eyes are the darkest brown I have ever seen. One shade away from being completely black. My lips although full do not have much color due to me not taking care of them and one thing is that I have a birth mark underneath my right arm behind my elbow.

Hmm, you'll probably want to know my relations with Alicia... well you CAN'T KNOW! Just kidding. I have no idea what it is myself. We show hate-love relations except replace love with acquaintance (friends) we both know that were just kidding around insulting each other but neither of use will admit to anything beside acquaintance. We both enjoy each other's company but I hate admiting it. I'd probably say it, if she was being dumb or making mistakes.

_Wait why is she getting up? and isn't that my binder? _I sadly thought knowing what was gonna happen, "Where are you going?" I asked. She looked back and smiled with her conniving smile._ Crap she took my binder hostage I knew it. I wonder what the ransom will be this time?_

"You are walking me home!" she replied. *sigh*

"God dammit" I said to myself, and followed after her. We started talking about random crap I can't really even remember but at one point I say

"You're not very smart Alicia..." in which she replies with,

"I'm gonna throw your binder in the street!"

'_Hmm, maybe I could bluff my way out of this'._ So I start walking in the other direction saying,

"Then I'm not walking you home." She then said "I guess you'll never get your binder back!" I continue to walk and think... taking in both of our situtations I came up with one conclusion...we're playing texas hold 'em and she's holding a royal flush...fuck me. Fine I'll go with her. I then followed after her._ God damn it, she won this round._

Alicia took no time to wait for me. '_Jeez why do I constantly go back to hanging out with her', _I complained to myself. We talked past a few streets when Alicia said,

"Hey Matt! Do you have money?"

I replied with a warily "Yeah..."

She then continued to ask, "How much?"

_'God dammit she's gonna make me buy somthing for her', _"Five dollars why?"

"Good! Lets go get soda! It's only a dollar something! Please!," she then went ahead to grab my arm and drag me into the place. I knew on the inside that she probably thought along the lines of "_Hey I can use Matt to buy me a soda_" and for some odd reason I was ok with it once again.

I then followed her out the gas station where we had gotten the soda, and to none of my surprise she had wanted to do something again.

"Let's go to Home Depot! It has wifi!"

I'm not sure whether or not it was an invitation, or a command. Doesn't matter I know she was seconds from dragging me with her to the place whether or not I wanted to. At least the place wasn't far, in fact it was right next to the gas station. So I gave a reply,

"Whatever...," and again, I wonder why I agreed?

However, something was off as soon as we stepped into the store. I didn't see any employees, nor any customers._ 'Is there a reason for no one to be here?... No I can't remember any events, nor closing schedule __to accommodate the absence of people._ **(P.S., I don't care what I'm wearing_[Alicia here: I don't care if you don't care! You are not going to avoid talking about yourself so SUCK. IT. UP!] _)** I saw Alicia still enjoying her Gir merchandise and reading fanfictions on her phone. However, I can't say much against it since I always carry Vocaloid merchandise and some anime merchandise with me. So, well I guess I can relate.

As soon as Alicia looked up from her phone I knew she had seen something. Because all her attention was all of a sudden on a separate focus.

"Look at that sparkly thing over there!" I knew this was going to be another thing I was dragged into. I looked at where she had pointed and to my confusion she was pointing at the shelf that displayed all the different colors the store carried in sperate colored papers_**[Alicia: Those are called paint color samples]**_. although I saw a wide aray of colors I saw nothing that represented anything "Sparkly."

I decided to try and ask her if she was pointing at the right thing.

"Over where?," she then of course grabbed my arm and dashed to the display.

"It looks so psychedelic!" she exclaimed.

"What does?" I asked again, confused on what I should be looking at. '_I forget, why am I letting her grab me? I'm stronger than her and I can still just have her let go and walk home.'_ I guess it's something that I can never figure then reached out to grab at what she was trying to show me

"I still don't see anything!," I still couldn't see anything that resembled a sparkle or psychedelic for that matter...I think I should start considering the possibility of drugs.

I then saw a faint ripple where Alicia had reached out and touched.

Next thing I felt was both weightless and a serious lack of balance. I then saw what looked to be a vast forest far below me.

...We were falling...

_'What has Alicia done...again...'_

* * *

**A/N:Me: FINALLY! I was going to put his point of view in the previous chapter but he DIDN'T FINISH HIS POINT OF VIEW _BEFORE_ I POSTED IT! So now it is this! I'm going to try to put both our points of view in the next chapter as well as a third POV!**

**Gaara: Please read...and review... *disappears in a wind of sand***

**Me: NO! GAARA! COME BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKK!**

**Matt: Please review!**


	4. WE'RE GONNA DIE!

**A/N: DreamEater: I'm here! Daisy Kaminari I would like to thank you for being the first and only reviewer so far! It gives me hope when at least ONE person reviews!**

**Matt/Luca: Are you upset you only had one review?**

**DreamEater: What?! Of course not! Gaara can you PLEASE defend me?! **

**Gaara: ...She is happy...ish. DreamEater does...not...own...Naruto...**

**DreamEater: ...how is that defending me?... (I still love you Gaara)**

**Gaara: *disappears in a sand wave***

**DreamEater: NOOOOOOO! TToTT Gaara COME BACK TO ME!**

**Matt/Luca: On with the story...**

* * *

**_LAST TIME ON 'Madness and Manipulator':_**

_Alicia P.O.V._

_I reached out and touched the sparkly psychedelic ripples. Then suddenly..._

_...we were falling..._

_Matt P.O.V._

_...We were falling..._

'What has Alicia done...again...'

* * *

**~Alicia P.O.V.~**

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. I hate heights so I decided to keep my eyes closed. I can barely handle supreme scream at Knott's...this is WAY worse. Okay so I'm the type that almost hyperventilates when stuck at the top of the ferris wheel! As long as we keep moving I might be fine...maybe. As long as we don't stop in midair...

"I fucking hate you Alicia!" Matt yelled at me.

"You know you love me!," I screamed back 'I wonder how long we're gonna fall?', I thought, 'I'd really rather be on the ground...or splat quickly...PLEASE! DX'

"NO! I WILL HATE YOU 'TIL I DIE, I WILL HATE YOU IN MY GRAVE!"

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAME ALONG!" I argued. 'He's such a buzz kill! Besides, it's not like I was thinking "Oh hey, if I touch this sparkly thing it will bring us to our sudden doom, as we FALL FROM THE _FUCKING SKY_!"...no I was NOT thinking that this would happen.'

"YOU DRAGGED ME!" I mentally rolled my eyes.

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE RESISTED!" I opened my eyes and looked down to see we're almost going to hit the ground. There were mostly trees. So I did what any sane person would do.

"WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIEEEE!" I screamed as I twirled so my back was facing the ground. Hey, I don't want to see myself falling to my death okay? Deathly afraid of heights here!

"NO! WE'RE GONNA LIVE!", was his sarcastic reply.

And then we hit the ground...

.

.

.

.

...If the ground could talk and say "Ooof!" as we dropped on top of it.

* * *

**~Matt P.O.V.~**

I heard Alicia say "HOLY SHIT!", then realized myself how much trouble I was in. Although I usually would try to find a way out of this situation, this time I was just too angry at her to keep myself from doing anything else than say,

"I FUCKING HATE YOU ALICIA!" God dammit, what did she get me into this time?

"You know you love me!" She yelled back.

"NO! I WILL HATE YOU 'TIL DIE. I WILL HATE YOU IN MY GRAVE!" I yelled trying my absolute best to show my discontent in my final seconds.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAME ALONG!", she argued.

I think she forgot one crucial detail...let me remind her "YOU DRAGGED ME!"

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE RESISTED!"

'Crap, the grounds getting closer real fast' I thought in panic. I started looking everywhere to see if we could survive the fall, all I say was a densly forested area as far as I can see. Did I remmember to bring my spare parachute... nope.. well at least I can die chuckling to my own sarcasm.

Alicia at one final comment said "WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIEEE!"

Eh never mind, I can laugh at her right before we die, "NO! WE'RE GONNA LIVE!"

As soon as we passed through the leaves of the trees, I felt the unfamiliar ground.

Was the ground always so orange and...not deadly at high heights? **[Alicia: I do not understand what this says so I will ask my friend later!]**

* * *

**~Third P.O.V.~**

Naruto was walking to the academy as well as Sasuke and Sakura. Somehow they all met up at a deserted part of Konoha and noticed each other. Naruto ignored Sasuke and greeted Sakura with,

"Hi Sakura-chan! Good morning!"

Sakura ignored Naruto and greeted Sasuke with,

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! How are you today?!"

Sasuke ignored both of them and was about to walk off when they all started to hear shouting and screaming above the trees above them. Then they looked up to see two people screaming at each other while falling from the sky. They could finally understand what they were saying and were utterly confused. This is what they heard.

"NO! I WILL HATE YOU 'TIL I DIE, I WILL HATE YOU IN MY GRAVE!", shouted a male voice.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAME ALONG!", screamed a frustrated female.

"YOU DRAGGED ME!", male.

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE RESISTED!", female.

.

.

.

"WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIEEEE!", female.

"NO! WE'RE GONNA LIVE!", male.

All of a sudden the two were so close to the ground, that by the time Sasuke and Naruto realized what was going to happen they were too late to move, and the two people fell on them as Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed,

"Ooof!"

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! It's all of our P.O.V.s in that situation at that part! Lol! Me and Matt both thought that was kinda funny so reply and tell me what you think!**

**Matt: I would like to know as well.**

**Gaara: Read and Review...*Mysteriously disappears***

**Me: Why do you keep eluding me?! TToTT**

**Matt: Wasn't it because you haven't met him in the plot yet so every time he does his job he leaves before you can do anything to him. He doesn't want to bring the Apocalypse earlier than it's meant to- *dodges the swing of an axe***

**Me: Don't. Say. Another. Word. *gives a deadly glare***

**Both: R&R**


	5. I'm so gonna fuck with the story!

"_You're not drunk until you have to grab onto the grass to keep from falling off the earth."-Anonymous_

**A/N: I will now start putting random quotes at the beginning of chapters because I just have to share them! BTW IM SO SORRY FOR A LATE CHAPTER! I'VE BEEN GROUNDED! Right now I'm sneaking on! SHHHHH!**

**MATT: *SWEAT DROP* On with the story...**

* * *

**~Matt P.O.V.~**

'_What the hell? I survived._', before I could make sense of our miraculous survival I decided to stay angry at her.

I stood up to tell her, "I want to kill you so much right now!" I growled.

"What for! Like you predicted, WE LIVED!" She yelled back.

'_Maybe if only one of use survived, it would have been easier?...Nah, she's too exciting to not have around but doesn't excuse the fact that-_'

"-We wouldn't have _FALLEN FROM THE SKY_ in the first place if you hadn't gone all crazy 'Psychedelic' in the store! There was _NOTHING THERE_!"

"But _NO_, you just had to touch whatever it is you saw and NOW WE'RE STUCK IN AN _UNKNOWN AREA_!"

Her voice then got low but not at all threatening...well not to me at least,

"Well, excuse me for being bored suddenly seeing a weird color, and sparkling ripples in a place it never was before. So I'm sorry the only extreme thing we went through almost killed us, Mr. _ASSWAD_!" She yelled still sitting in the same spot in which she landed. '_If she wasn't so sarcastic, I would actually accept that apology._' I then heard a extremly familiar voice,

"Can you get off of me!" came from under Alicia...Holy crap we fell onto people. Second, HOLY SHIT I think I know who that is. I then looked back quickly to see where I had landed. Son of a gun. The two random people we had landed on were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki... Wait, so if they're here then that should mean.

"What are you _doing_ sitting on my-I mean on top of SASUKE-KUN! GET _AWAY_ FROM HIM!" yelled the voice I was expecting, it was Sakura what-her-last-name **[Alicia: Haruno. Sakura Haruno.]**. Curses, I should have watched more anime instead of playing video games! I saw Alicia's face change into the same annoyed look she has when a fan-girl, girly-girl appears in the current anime she watches. Alicia smiled at Sakura,

"If he wanted me off THAT badly he would have PUSHED me off. Besides, what makes you think a 12 year old like you, can tell a 16 year old like me what to do? Are you my teacher? I don't think so _GENIN_.", exclaimed Alicia. She then stood up.

I felt that there was overwhelming ability to throw sharp objects at us, and that we are in their territory could suffice for the age difference.

'_She needs to shut up before we end up getting in more trouble._' "You may be older than her, but I'm older than you. So you have to do as I say."

"Are you my father?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"Then shut the FUCK up and get over yourself. You're only 17, dumb ass!", yelled Alicia.

'_Why do I even try to convince her...?_'

Sasuke then asked, "Who are you?"

Naruto joined in, "Yeah! What's your name?

Now Sakura asked the question, "Hmph. Who are you then?"

'_Crap what we say right now, will affect alot of stuff from now on. Better do this one carefully, and for now it's probably best not to say much._'

"My name is Alyce."

'_Are you kidding me? Is she gonna really-_'

"Alyce DreamEater! Just call me Alyce! Or Koneko-chan!"

'_She is such an idiot...but props to her, she jumped on the chance when she got it. I might as well do the same._'

As soon as I was about to talk, speaking my new alias and identity, Alicia-I mean Alyce said. "And he's Matthew Yi!", and she continued, "And that's his REAL name!", '_...BAKAAAAAAAAAAA...In this situation theres techincally not even a U.S or even a bible for my name to come from. Who knows what they'll think if they heard such a foreign name. God dammit I need to say something._'

"Just call me Luca.", was the best I could do after I ignored Alicia's attempt to provoke me.

Naruto begain speaking, with his thumb pointed at his own chest, "My name is N-"

"-Naruto Uzumaki.", Alyce finished for Naruto, '_Poor kid, he looks shocked._'

* * *

**~Alicia's (Now Alyce) P.O.V.~**

"I want to kill you so much right now!" Matt growled at me getting up. I decided to stay seated on top of my cushioning from the fall. I was too happy we were finally out of the _goddamned_ sky. Oh how I love the ground!

"What for?! Like you predicted, WE LIVED!" I yelled at him.

"We wouldn't have _FALLEN FROM THE SKY_ in the first place if you hadn't gona all crazy 'Psychedelic' in the store! There was _NOTHING THERE_!" He started yelling in frustration."But _NO_, you just had to touch whatever it is you saw and NOW WE'RE STUCK IN AN _UNKOWN AREA_!" he was breathing hard from the yelling.

My voice got low, and dangerous.

"Well, excuse me for being bored and suddenly seeing weird colors and sparkling ripples in a place it never was before. So I'm sorry the only extreme thing we went through almost killed us, Mr. _ASSWAD_!" I glare at him and he justed huffed, shutting up.

"Can you get off of me!" A voice growled from beneath me. I looked down to see Sasuke Uchiha. It seems we were in the Naruto world, right before the genin got their teams. '_Kool!_' I just stared him and continued to sit in his lap (he had sat up), Then I heard a shrill voice.

"What are you _doing _sitting on my- I mean on top of SASUKE-KUN! GET _AWAY_ FROM HIM!" Sakura screamed.

I immediatly scowled, and mumbled.

"I hate fan bitches. Always so loud..."

I then wiped my face of it's scowl, smiled at her, then said,

"If he wanted me off THAT badly he would have PUSHED me off. Besides, what makes you think a 12 year old like you, can tell a 16 year old like me what to do? Are you my teacher? I don't think so _GENIN._" Stupid fan bitches, ugh!

I then stood up and Matt said,

"You may be older than her, but I'm older than you. So you have to do as I say."

I look at him with a bored expression and say,

"Are you my father?"

"It dosen't matte-"

"Then shut the FUCK up and get over yourself. You're only 17, dumb ass!"

He scowled. Sasuke stepped up to me and asked-_more like demanded_-

"Who are you?"

"Yeah! What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph. Who are you then?" Sakura huffed.

I ignored Sakura and got an idea. '_Hey! They don't know who we are! I can change my name!_' I thought to myself. I grinned and said,

"My name is Alyce. Alyce DreamEater! Just call me Alyce! Or Koneko-chan!" I noticed Matt was going to talk and I got an evil idea. I interrupted him by saying,

"And he's Matthew Yi!" before he could say anything, I continued with, "And that's his REAL name!"

I stared at him the whole time while he glared at me. I smiled innocently and asked him,

"What's wrong? You okay?" He ignored me and told them,

"Just call me Luca ."

Naurto smiled and say,

"My name's N-"

"-Naruto Uzumaki." I interrupted smiling. I realized I still had my backpack, even Matt had his.'_Nice!_' I thought. I pointed to the Uchiha and said,

"Sasuke Uchiha," then finally I pointed to the pinkette and said,

"Sakura Haruno." They all looked at me stunned, then Naruto shouted,

"How did you know?!" I winked and said,

"I know a future about you peoples. We're from another world. A world where you aren't real people! But in a way, I know a future for you."

"You idiot." Matt said walking over to me. I scowled at him and said,

"Shut up! Now I'm not sharing any info with you!"

He mumbled so only I could hear,

"You could do so much in your position right now, and yet you decide to do this." I scowled and said,

"Tch! Whatever! I know what I'm doing!" I look over at Naruto and Fangirl slightly on the inside. He's just so KAWAII! So I did what any sane person who likes cute things would do...

I glomped him- successfully knocking him to the floor-while screaming,

"KAWAII!" Matt- I mean Luca- rolls his eyes and sighs, Sakura looks at me like I'm crazy, Sasuke stares at me impassively and slightly amused, AND Naruto is blushing furiously, flabbergasted.

I got off Naruto and we both stood up. I whispered in his ear,

"Don't worry, You'll become Hokage! But you should get to the academy to find out your team!" Then I bounced over to Saskue before he could reply. I whispered to Saskue,

"Revenge isn't always the answer, but in this case it is. But you're plotting revenge on the wrong person. I'll tell you about it in later times!" Lastly I skipped over to Sakura. I whispered.

"If you push your love onto Sasuke he won't like you very much. I can help you to at least become his friend! Just as long as you train with me, help me with genjutsu and chakra control. Sasuke doesn't like weaklings! Do we have a deal?" I held out my hand and she stared at it for a few seconds. Then she shook it,

"Deal!"

Then _out-of-no-where_ Matth-I mean Luca grabbed my arm and started dragging me away. So I did the logical thing.

"NO! I didn't get to hug the Naruto-Puppy for the last time!" Then I do what I always do, when I don't want to go somewhere with my friends...

...I dropped to the floor-while he still held my arm-and pulled all my weight away from him and to the floor.

"Alici-"

"It's Alyce" I snapped. I glared at him.

"Fine! Go attack your Naruto-Puppy-whatever for all I care!"

"Yes!" I yelled and dropped my backpack on the floor and I heard a giant 'THUD.' Then I ran and glomped Naruto-attacking him to the floor-giggling like a little girl. Then I glare at Luca and growl,"Tell anyone about this, and you die. VERY painfully."

"I don't doubt it." He answered.

Then I smiled at Naruto and kissed both of his whiskered cheeks. He blushed a furious red while tilting his head down so some of his sunshine blond locks covered his eyes, as I stood up and skipped over to my bag...Then I noticed the small crater surrounding it. I look at Luca, point to my Gir bag and ask,

"What happened?"

"When you dropped your bag, THAT happened." I looked at my bag, then how big the crater was, and grinned.

"Cool!" The crater was about 2ft deep. Sakura spoke up,

"What's in there?" I wave off the question with,

"Just some textbooks, notebooks, papers, and pencils!" I then put my backpack on and said,

"See you guys later! Don't be late for school!" And then I followed Luca as we walked through the village. We passed by some cool shops that I wanted to visit, but couldn't since we had no money. I was getting tired of walking with my heavy-ass backpack everywhere. As we passed an alleyway I saw something and stopped, grabbing Luca's arm. I ignored his complaints and walked into the alley seeing a peice of paper flicking out from a black satchel. I grab the paper and see...

"It's money." I say softly. I pick up the sachel and look at it. It was black leather with blue seams. I turn it over to look at the front and grin.

"It has my name on it!" Luca looks at it and says,

"That's your character's-"

"Which is now me! So it's my name!" My name was sewn in with blue thread and tiny, little sapphires that seemed to be a part of the string.

"Point taken."

I then noticed two packages on the floor. One with shiny black wrapped paper and blue string tied on. The other was in shiny white wrapped paper with gold string tied on. I put the satchel on and grabbed the packages, which were oddly clean since they're in a dirty alley, noticing a wallet with Luca's name on it. It was white with gold stitching. His name was sewn on with gold thread and tiny, little diamonds. It was kept shut with a clasp. So I tell him,

"Grab your wallet and we'll find a hotel." He grabbed the wallet and I handed him the white and gold package. He grabbed it and we walked away. Finally we found a hotel called "Black Sakura" and entered. I walked up to the hotel clerk and told him,

"Two rooms for one night please." I gave him the money I had plucked from the bag when I found it, "Keep the change."

He stared at me for a moment before writing something down in a booklet. He then grabbed two room keys telling me,

"You two will be residing in room 16 and 17."

I grabbed the key and gave the "17" key to Luca and walked to my room. I was _so_ tired. I haven't walked that far since yesterday! Ugh!

I opened the door and loved it immediately. It was all black and blue. It was like a small house. I had my own kitchen, a personal bathroom, and a walk-in closet! The only thing missing was a living room. I gently set my backpack on the floor(don't need it falling through the floor) and brought the satchel and package to the bathroom.

I set the stuff on the counter and studied the restroom. To the left was the counter and black marble sink. The counter covers the whole left wall, along with a huge mirror above it. In the center was a round outdoor pool sized black marble bathe. In the farther right corner was a rippled black glass shower. And in the lower right corner was the black marble toilet. In the center of the right wall was a square window 4ft above the floor with black frame. I left it open to circulate air.

I walked over and into the glass structure and proceeded to wash the dirt off of my body. I noticed the shampoo was rose scented and smiled, '_My favorite!_' I thought. I used the shampoo and massaged it through my hair, then rinsed and repeat. I did the same with the conditioner except I let it set in my hair. Then after 5 minutes I rinsed it out. I finished my shower smelling like roses and petals and relaxed. _'I've always wanted to do this_' after 30 minutes I got out, wrapped a black towel around my hair and wrapped a towel around my body. I looked around for my clothes to see they were gone.

"...Dammit."

I decided to open the package. I carefully untied the string and gently unwrapped the paper to reveal a sleek black wooden box within an intricately designed skull carved on the top with crystal eyes and teeth. The box was rectangular. It was 1ft 6 inches length, 1ft width, and 4inches tall. There was a metal key hole at the front. Then all of a sudden the paper and string came together and made a beautiful crystilized skull key. As I was going to grab the key I noticed my nails were black with blue skulls on them. They were harder and looked sharper. I touched one of them and realized they were crystal.

"Cool" I looked in the mirror to see my hair was black, my eyes were glowing sapphires, and my freckles were gone.

"Holy Shit!" I whispered and I looked down at myself. The bruises and small scars I had were gone and my muscles were harder, stronger. My abs were hard. My cheast was a size up, I was taller...by 3 inches. My lips were no longer chapped and were now plump. My beauty mark, was gone. My lashes were darker, longer. My bangs were longer, thicker and slanted so my right eye was covered. The front part of my hair on the sides of my face was longer and went down passed my shoulders.

I look at my hands and realized my fingers were slimmer and longer. And when I spoke my voice sounded softer and melodious. I looked at my teeth to see my canines were sharper and I had no crooked teeth. They were also blindingly white...so I stopped smiling.

"Who knew a relaxing bathe could do all this?" I said to myself. I finally grabbed the skull key and unlocked the box. I opened the lid to see a black leather choker **-**with '**ALYCE**' sewn in with blue thread, and blue crystals surrounding it**-** on top of a pile of stuff. I attached the key to the choker and put the choker on. As I was about to look at the weapons pouch I heard a shout and thud from the window. I spun around, kunai somehow in hand, and see a Ninja nobody(1) trying to climb through the window. I screamed -for I was still in a towel- and threw my kunai at him shouting,

"Get out! Hentai! GET THE_ FUCK OUT!_" He deflected the kunai and fell out the window. I ran over, shut the window and curtains and ran back to my box. I sighed.

"Damn, perverted ninjas." I muttered. I picked up my deflected kunai and put it back in it's pouch. I pulled out underwear and a bra that was suspicously my size...oh well. They were black with blue lace on the edges. I put them on and put the towel to dry. I also took the towel off from my head, my hair was still damp. I then grabbed a fishnet longsleeved top and pulled it on **[Note to ladies: Bra is strapless for next part]** I then pulled out a black strapless top that only covered my bust. It had light blue lace on the top and bottom edges and a light blue skull on a black bow on the center. It had laces on the back like a corset and hooks on the side to secure it. So it doesn't move. I fixed the hooks, but couldn't tie the back so I left it for later.

I grabbed a pair of long, to the forearm, lace up finger-less gloves. They were black with blue laces on two sides. I put them on to lace up later. I finally pull out black shorts that also lace up on the sides with blue laces. I laced them up tightly and double knotted the bow. The excess lace reached my knees. The shorts had zipper pockets on the front and regular pockets in the back.

I then realized that there were fishnet long leggings so I unlaced the shorts, removed them to put on the long fishnet leggings, then put the shorts back on and re-laced them up tightly. The excess laces reaching my knees again. I grabbed the knee-high ninja sandles and noticed they were lace-ups too.

'_Someone has a lace-up fetish..._' I thought inwardly smirking.

I put on the sandals and laced them up tightly and double knotted the bow. The excess laces reaches my calf. I turn towards the door to see-

-Naruto trying to sneak out of the bathroom without making a sound.

* * *

**A/N: Me: CLIFFHANGER! TRY TO GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! I'd like to thank: Tough Chick, and Daisy Kaminari.**

**The ONLY people to have reviewed this story so far! THANK YOU! Here's a CUP cake! *Hands them Cup cakes* I HOPE more people will review! PLEASE!**

**Gaara:...Read & Review...*poofs away***

**Me: AW! C'MON! That's TOTALLY unjustified! **

**Matt: Whatever...**

**ME: R&R PPLZ!**

**(1): He is not important to the story!**


End file.
